The New Girl
by rebelangel6601
Summary: There's a new girl at Kadic. Will Odd fall in love? Will she find out about lyoko? chapter 5 is up....sequal is on the way! ...XOXO
1. 1 The Introduction

_I don't own Code Lyoko blah blah blah. Yeah but I did create Leah._

_This is my first fanfiction, so review and any tips are welcome._

_its kinda long. I hope you enjoy_

_Thanx_

**--------------------Chapter 1 The Introduction**

"Good morning, class." announced Mrs. Hertz. "We have a new student joining us here at Kadic." Everyones attention turned toward the figure in the doorway. She was a tall, slender girl with dark, curious green eyes. Her long, brunette hair with green highlights fell gracefully down her back to where her green tank top began and her baggy beige pants began. She carried a hacky sack in one hand and a CD player in the other with the giant headphones hanging around her neck. She also had a green messengers bag hanging from her sholder.

"Hey, look guys. Odd has a twin," Ulrick teased. He glanced at wide-eyed Odd with a smile on his face. Jeremie and Aelita chuckled.

She stepped through the door, her curious eyes scanning the new faces. They only stopped mommentarily at Odd's wide-eyed face.

"Hey, I'm Leah McAlen." started the girl. "Thank you Leah. Now please take a seat. How about...there, by Odd" ordered Mrs. Hertz.

"You must be Odd, and I see you are a big fan of purple" Leah chuckled as she dumped her bag on the floor. Odd was a short boy with spiked bloned hair with a patch of purple in the front. He wore all purple, from his purple shirt to his purple pants. "And I see you are a big fan of green. Am I right?" he joked. Leah pocketed her green hacky sack with a smile and sat down.

"So, introduce me to your friends over there," pointing at Odd's three laughing companions. "They are Ulrich, the soccer player, Jeremie, the future Einstein, and Aelita, the walking, talking computer." he said with grin. _Why can't I take my eyes of her?_ Odd thought in a rush.

Leah laughed. _Ulrich is a soccer player? Cool! I love soccer!_ "Hey, Ulrich. I'll play a game of soccer with you after class. Let's see if your any good." Ulrich laughed, "ok, but i better warn you, I'm the captain of the team. But Odd is unofficially co-captain." he said with a wink. He had the cutest chocolate brown eyes, and was a brunette, like her. He wore all green also, and greenish skater shoes.

Leah smiled and added "and Aelita, I think I'm suppost to share a room with you. I'm a border and there weren't any other rooms, so i hope you don't mind." Aelita smiled and said, "Sure, I wanted a roommate!" Aelita was very pretty, with pink hair and a pink dress, with pink boots she had seen at the mall. "Nice shoes! I totally love them!" "Thanks!"

"So, Jeremie, you are like the Einstein of the future right?" Leah questioned. "Well, thats what Odd says, yeah" "Well, you up for tutoring me around exam time?" she asked. Jeremie just smiled. Odd told her in a whisper, "I think you just made his day. He loves studying." "I think I made his year actually." she laughed.

"Ok, class. Please get out paper and a pencil for a pop quiz." interupts Mrs. Hertz, ending there conversation for now.

_Why does she seem so perfect? _Odd wondered.

_Why does he seem so perfect? _Leah thought.

----------------------------------

Mrs. Hertz's lecture seemed to last forever. After the bell rang, students poured out of the room. "Wow. Does she, like, ever shut up about Physics, and why does her class last forever?" groaned Leah. Odd laughed, "Well, Mrs. Hertz's class is Physics, duh, and normally her class is forever." With that, Ulrich made his way toward a bench under the big tree in the school yard laughing. The rest followed.

"Ulrich, what about that game you promised?" Leah begged, "Lets play." He smiled and nodded. "Hey, Odd you wanna play too?" she asked, pulling a green soccer ball out of her backpack, along with everything you would find in a backpack and stuff you wouldn't. " What do you have, a mall in that thing?" teased Odd. "You're a dork Odd. So are you gonna play or what?"

They made there way to mid-field. Students came by to watch. If anybody challenged Ulrich to a game, they always lost. Always. Soon a huge group of kids gathered around the field, some sat, some stood, but all had there attention on the field. Jim walked up to find out what the crowd was there for. _Who was the girl who challenges the captain of the team?_ they all wondered. "Ok, ready to get stomped?" asked Ulrich. Leah laughed, "You wish."

Odd put the ball in play and stood back, "lets see what you've got, Leah!" Her eyes flickered for a second toward Odd, then they went directly toward the ball. _She has beautiful eyes_ he thought, then he quickly pushed that thought to the back of this head. Gracefully, she ran toward the ball and easilly took the ball from Ulrich. She quickly slipped past him and made her way toward the goal. Everyone stood gaping in amazement. No one had ever gotten past Ulrich. Her foot connected with the ball and a green blurr flew toward the goal and hit its mark. The ball flew into the top left corner of the goal. Cheers grew from the crowd. "Way to go, Leah" Ulrich congradulated her with a high five, "I underestimated you. You're good." "Thanks, dude. You're good too." she replied as they made there way toward Jeremie and Aelita with Odd at their side.

A Japanese girl with black hair and a black tee and black pants made there way toward them. "Hey, Ulrich. Looks like you got beat. She's good. Hi." she said turning to Leah, "I'm Yumi." "Hey, I'm Leah. I'm a new border here. In the few Hours I've been here I've heard so much about you." she said, pointing at Ulrich and then winked at Yumi. They both laughed, with Ulrick looking confused.

Slowly, they made there way to the lunch room. "Hey, I'm hungry. Guys, hurry up. I want some pudding!" yells Odd from the cafateria door. They all laugh. _This is going to be a great year. I can tell already! _Leah thinks with a smile.

------------------

_I hope you enjoy, please review. Any comments and tips are appreciated. Thanks everyone. Enjoy!_

_...XOXO_


	2. 2 The Factory

_Here's a new chapter_

_hope you like it!  
_

_spread the love...XOXO_

------------------------**Chapter 2 The Factory**

They all fought there way into the cafateria. After that preformance on the field, every soccer fan had to see the new girl who beat Ulrich. Leah laughed as Odd fought his way through to the doors. "Dude, your not getting in if I'm around. Wait...I've got an idea." she said, "I'll be right back." Leah turned and ran toward the dorms. Most people followed, while others shrugged and walked away. They all watched in amazement when she appeared around the corner a minute later. "Ok, who wants lunch?" Leah said with a smile. "What?" she replied to there astonished faces. "How did you do that?" Odd replied. Leah smiled as she walked it to the cafateria, "Odd, thats for me to know and you to never find out."

_How did she, she...she's increadible! _Odd again pushed these thoughts out of his mind.

"What, Odd?" teased Ulrich, "you fallin for her?" "Let's just eat, ok."stuttered Odd, two red bloches bloom on his cheeks. He silently grabs a tray and gets his food, then quickly walk toward the table where they all where sitting.

"Dude, are you gonna eat that?" Leah asked anyone who would give up their pudding. Odd's jaw dropped. _What? Only I...what? She's perfect! _Ulrich and Yumi laugh as they give up their chocolate pudding, while Jeremie and Aelita giggle. "I'll give mine to Odd. He always takes my pudding." laughs Jeremie. "Kay, cool. I don't want to, like, steal Odd's pudding." _Ha ha ha. He's great. And he likes pudding. Bonus!_

Jeremie starts typing furiously on his beloved laptop. "What are you doing?" Leah asked between spoonfulls of pudding. Jeremie snikered and said,"Don't do that you look like Odd." "Whats wrong with that?" Odd and Leah asked in unison. They both blushed as the rest of the group laughed. "You still didn't answer my question, Jeremie. What are you doing?" "Um...er...a...a science project...why?" Leah smiled, she could see right through his lie. She knew something was up, her curiousity was growing. "I have science with you, when did she assign it?" Jeremie knew then that she didn't buy 'a science project' excuse. "About...um...a...a week ago?" he studdered. _No way is it a project. _"Well, won't i have to do the assignment too? I mean I'm still a student, I just started late. Why do you think that Mrs. Hertz didn't tell me?" "Um...a...go talk to her later, um...she might tell you about it." "Oh, ok."Leah said with a smirk,"Don't worry. I will."

Jeremie then looked sick,"Guys, um...we gotta go." "Go where? Can I come?" They all looked at each other,"Sorry, but you can't come...well, atleast not this time." answer Jeremie. Leah then felt betrayed, as they all got up to leave. "Why can't I come?" she whispered to Odd. "I...I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you. But I will one day, promise." "Ok." she said with a sigh. They started toward the door when Leah noticed that Jeremie forgot his backpack. "Hey Jeremie, wait!" she called, but he didn't hear her. They were already out the door. _I know I shouldn't follow, but he left his backpack, and...um...he might need it. Yeah. He might need it._ She told herself trying to make even her mind believe that.

She grabbed her backpack and Jeremie's and headed for the door, trying to keep up but not be seen. As she walked through the door, Jim was headed into the cafateria, "Hey you, um...Leah! Yeah, that's right, Leah. Have you thought of..." "Yeah whatever, Jim. Gotta go." she called as she headed out the door. She stopped only for a second at the edge of the forest, _well you know what they say. Curiousity killed the cat._

------------------------

When she got to the edge of the forest, the heard voices. "Come on Odd. Let's go." "But..." "No buts, Odd. We gotta go." "Ok, ok. Hold on. I'm coming, I'm coming." For being unusually suspicious, they were kinda loud.

Leah had grown into an excellent sneak and eavesdropper. She moved often and always had to sneak to find out if she was moving or if her Mother's boyfriend was a serious jerk. That was the only time her Mom permitted her to sneak, but she had grown too well at it.

The voices started to echo and their shadows dissappeared, when they came to a little opening in the forest. _Where did they go?_ She walked into the opening and OW! She stubbed her toe on a sewer cap. _Bingo!_ She gingerly moved the heavy metal cap and slid it to the side, so she could climb down in the sewer. "Ok, this better be good, since I'm climbing into a stinking sewer to find them." she whispered to herself.

In the sewer, she quickly followed the voices. She was easily able to keep up, but made sure that she was a safe distance behind. She didn't want her cover to be blown that easily. They would hate her, and to be truthful, _they are the only true friends that I've ever had._ Then, she followed them (a safe distance behind) up the ladder and outside the factory. _Wow. So this is where they were going!_ It truely was amazing. But then they took the elevator down. _Crap. I can't take the elevator down. Wait, there has to be another was down._ There. Beside the elevator. A trap door with a ladder going down. _Yes!_

Her heart raced, she loved doing things like this. It was great to have the adreniane rushing through her vains again. Was she going to get caught? Or would she have to keep it a secret? She climbed down the ladder until she heard Jeremie's voice,"Ok, guys. Get in to the scanners." He was in the room beneath her. She climbed a little further down and hide among the cords and rafters. _The rafters!_ She carefully climbed onto a rafter and made her way closer to Jeremie on a giant computer with multiple screens.

_Scanners? What do they need scanners for?_

_What is an overboard?_

_Life points? Are they going to be ok?_

_Where are they? What is XANA? What's going on?_

"Odd, watch it! You barely have any life points left!" warned Jeremie. "Odd! Okay, come up here once you return to the scanner room. Sheesh! Does he ever take things seriously?" Leah giggled from her perch. Odd never takes things seriously. She barely knew him, and it had come across to her fast. Very fast.

The elevator opened, and Odd stepped out. The first thing he happened to see was Leah hiding up in the rafters. She had seen him see her, and instantly she put her finger to her lips, trying to keep him quiet. He violently point up, signaling to climb back up to the top floor. "Um...Jeremie, I'm...um...I'll be right back." "Okay Odd. Whatever."Jeremie replied, completely absorbed in the screens.

Odd quickly walked back into the elevator, watching Leah silently make her way back toward the ladder. The metal bars felt fimiliar in her hands as she silently climbed back up to the top. Odd was waiting for her at the top. He helped her up through the square trap door, when she finally got to firmly on the ground, her thoughts poured out all at once," What?...where? ...XANA?...scanners?...Odd, whats going on!" He couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Leah, um...can you keep a secret?" Odd studdered.

"Yeah, why...?"

---------------------------

_Well, i hope you like it!_

_Spread the love...XOXO_


	3. 3 The Power Within part 1

_I've been out of town, so Hope you liked chapter 2!_

_enjoy Ch. 3! its long.  
_

_Thnx,_

_spread the love...XOXO_

------------------------------**Chapter 3 The Power Within Part 1**

"Ok," says Leah breathlessly,"so, you two are telling me that a deranged super computer with a virus called XANA is trying to take over the world? And the way he gets here, is through a parallel virtual universe with towers connecting to Earth. Ok, am I good so far?" Odd looked at Jeremie, "Well, when you say it that way, it does kinda sound a little crazy." " Um, yeah. Just kinda." She replied, with a roll of her eyes. Fear flickered across Jeremie's face, "You won't tell. You can't. You..." "Whoa, boy" Leah interupted,"I won't tell. I promise. I know you guys are telling the truth, its just knida...crazy and impossible, that's all."

"Yumi, watch it!", orders Jeremie into his headphones. "What is he doing?" whispers Leah to Odd. "He's helping them on Lyoko." "What happens if they don't make it?" "Well, if Ulrich and Yumi lose all there lifepoints, they are devirtualized and are returned to Earth. If Aelita doesn't make it, she...she dissappears forever." Odd replies with a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, Jeremie yells into the computer,"Yumi! Look out! NO!" "What happened?" questioned Odd. "Yumi lost all her lifepoints and is being devirtualized, with Ulrich there to protect Aelita by himself, with 3 mega tanks on him! He needs help! We aren't going to make it. XANA's going to win this time!" "No," Leah says immediately,"I'm not going to let that happen. Send me to Lyoko, Jeremie. I'm your only hope." "But, you...you can't. You..." "Well, do you want to go? Cuz, I mean if you do, then be my guest." Leah argued. Jeremie sighed,"Ok, Odd, take Leah to the scanners." "But, but..." " No buts Odd. Go."

Silently, Odd lead Leah to the elevator. As the doors slowly close, Leah smiles, reaches for Odd's hand and quickly squeesed it, "I'll be just fine Odd. Promise. Plus, with XANA as strong as he is, and Aelita doesn't make it, who knows what will happen." Finally, the large elevator doors open to reveal Yumi, struggling to stand. Yumi's mouth fell open in amazement, "What is she doing here?" "Same as you and me," Odd replied, " to help save the world from a demonic super intellegence."

"Ok, Leah," instucted Odd," Step in here, and just wait for a minute. You are going to love Lyoko." Leah shyly stepped inside, eyeing the scanner as it closed up in front of her. She silently watched Odd and Yumi's face dissappear. "Scanner...transfer...virtualization." Jeremie's voice command echoed in the scanner.

She felt a tingling sensation in here fingers and toes. Suddenly, she fell to the ground in pile of arms and legs. "I don't know what your powers or weapons are, so, I guess we will find out soon." It was a strange feeling to be on Lyoko. No smells, no warmth, no nothing but seeing and hearing. But, what she saw amazed her. She looked at herself. "Hey, this was the outfit I saw at the mall last week! I loved this outfit!" she said to herself. She wore a black and glittery mini dress that feel just to finger tip length, that had long sleeves. Her footwear where black knee-heigh boots. "Facinating, but Ulrich needs your help. I'm virtualizing the overboard." " Tell Ulrich that I'm on my way."

Leah jumped on the board, and speed in between rows of trees, minuvering like an expert. "Hey, are you sure that you have never been on Lyoko before?" joked Odd. "Dude, I think I would remember something like this." In the distance, she saw Ulrich and Aelita standing among 3 tanks, or what Leah thought were tanks. "Remember Leah, aim for the eye on the tank." "Aim with what!" she replied exasperatedly. "Come on. Come on, you stupid board. Go faster! I have to help them!" Leah whispered to no one in particular. Then suddenly, an inky green light began to engulf the board, enclosing it with its light, and, to her amazement, began to go faster!

With amazing speed, she flew past two tanks and joined Ulrick and Aelita in the center of the tanks. "Mind if I join this little love triangle, girls and boys." Leah said with a wink. "Ya know, now that I've seen you on Lyoko," Ulrich replied while trying to protect Aelita, "I really don't blame Odd." "Well, I don't blame Yumi either." Aelita smiled,"Jeremie said that you would be joining us." "Yeah, chic. What took?" "Well, ya know. I stopped for a cappacino and a bagel. I thoght you guys might want one, but they ran out." "Ok, you guys. Stop messing around. Get Aelita to the tower, and now would be best." Jeremie ordered over his headphone. "Fine, fine...kill-joy."Leah sighs under her breath. "I heard that!" Jeremie answers. She angerily sticks out her tongue. "I saw that!" "Grrr. Fine, I'm on it."

"Okay, Aelita. Come with me. Ulrich, do your best to destract those tanks."Leah pleaded. "Yes, captain!" was his reply. Aelita quickly jumped on the board behind Leah,"The activated tower is that way." "Than that way, we shall go. Hold on tight!" They quickly fled from the tanks toward the path that led to the tower. "Ok, lets see how fast you can go." Leah said to the board, as a mega tank turned and rolled toward them. Again, the inky light appeared, and again the overboard sped up. "What...how...are you doing that?" "I think so, but I'm not sure. Stupid tank. I need a weapon, Jeremie!" Jeremie answered,"Ok, if you are doing that, see if you can create a weapon with that green light of yours or what ever it is." "Um...like what?" "How about...Yumi's fans." Leah hesitated. "Fine, ok hold on Aelita."

---------------------------

_sorry guys! it was too long to make into one chapter..._

_pt 2 is next_

_spreading the love (spread it too)...XOXO_


	4. 3 The Power Within part 2

_part 2 hope you enjoy_

_-_-------------------------------**Ch. 3-The Power Within Part 2**

Leah closed her eyes, and she hesitated and took a deep breath. "Ok, I need a weapon. Um...Yumi's fans." She opened her eyes only when Aelita gasped, and in her hands were two identical green fans. "Ok, even for a virtual universe, this is too weird." She turned to see that the tank was quickly gaining on her and Aelita, with Ulrich behind with one still on his tail. "Ok, Ulrich, look out. I can't play frisbee for crap!" she said just before she desprately tosses a green fan at the nearest tank, missing it by about 20 feet. "Ok, you stupid fan, hit the tank already!" Obediantly, the fan changed direction and hit it's mark on the eye. "With powers like that, you don't need frisbee skills!" Ulrich replied with a smile.

"There! The tower is right there!" shouted Aelita, pointing in the direction of the red tower. "Um, guys, what are _those_?" Leah said with wobbily voice," they looked like giant crabs or something." "They are, but be careful, those three seem to be very powerful." Jeremie's voice again echoed across the sector. "Ok, Aelita...um...go with Ulrick. Ulrich try to get Aelita to the tower. I'll take the tank, and will help with the crabs A.S.A.P." Leah ordered. "You are a natural born leader babe!" Ulrich teased. Leah manuvered the board to as close as she could get to Ulrich on the overbike. "Aelita, get on the bike." Leah yelled. She nodded and jumped, landing right behind Ulrick, "Nice jump princess."

As soon as leah was by herself on the board, she shifted her weight, stopping right in front of the last remaining tank. It had stopped and was gaining strength,getting ready to fire on her. "Stop!" she yelled at the tank. Suddenly, the tank paused, not moving at all. "Whoa." Leah and Jeremie gasp in unison. "Did you do that?" "Um...I...I think so." Leah sighed. _Maybe, I can control it!_ she thought. "Ok, turn to the left" Quickly, the tank obeyed and turned to it's left. "Ok, now roll off the path and dissappear forever!" Again, it obeyed, rolling off the edge. She smiled, dusted off her hands, and said " Now, to help Ulrich!"

Ulrich and Aelita were surrounded by the three crabs when Leah sped toward them, eliminating two of them as she sped past them. "Ya know what I think, Ulrich, you've got to stop putting yourself into these positions. I won't be here to save you every time, ya know." Leah said with a smirk. Ulrich smirked as he finally defeated the last crab but only to see reinforcements on there way. Three more tanks, five crabs, and a swarm of hornets. "We can't take this to much longer. Aelita, we have to get you into the tower." Leah stated. Aelita ran toward the tower, with Leah and Ulrick right behind.

"Maybe I can create a shield." she said. Slowly, she stopped and turned around, and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the space between her and the monsters. She opened her eyes and a green shield seemed to cascade from the top of the trees and slowly touched the ground. "Hurry, I don't think it will hold!" she shouted toward Aelita. The first tank stopped and took aim. When it fired and hit the shield, Leah collapsed in pain. _When it hits the shield, its like it's hitting me!_ She tried to stand but collapsed again when the second tank joined in fire. Aelita and Ulrick turned around and gasped. "Go, Aelita." she said gasping for air. Aelita hesitated, then turned and ran toward the tower, still quite a distance away.

_Why does it hurt so much? Is it supposed to? _She gasped for air, again feeling the tingling sensation in her feet. She was being devirtualized! "NO!" she screamed as she fainted and again feel to the ground. Ulrich rushed toward her, but before he got to her, her feet began to reappear. "What's happening down there Ulrich?" Jeremie yelled into his headset. "I really don't know."

Suddenly, the green light began to radiate from Leah and she started to levitate a few feet above the ground. Her heads was back, her arms feel to her side, and her legs dangled above the ground. The light grew, spreading in all directions, then a voice, young and sweet rang out through Lyoko, "Remember Leah, the power within is greater than anything you will come up against. That power is the power to love and trust and brave things that seem so hard to do. But once you use that power, everyone around you will feel it. Use it only when the ones you love need it most." The light surged in all directions, eliminating everything it touched, but Ulrich and Aelita and the landscape of the sector. She feel to the ground and slowly began to devirtualize.

"Tower diactivated"

--------------------------------

"NO!" she screamed as she fainted and feel to the ground. Then, like in a dream, Leah saw her mother, and heard her mother say probibally the most important word her mother ever said to her, "Remember Leah, the power within is greater than anything you will come up against. that power is the power to love and trust and brave things that seem so hard to do. But once you use that power, everyone around you will feel it. Use it only when the ones you love need it most." Her mother's voice began to fade. _My friends need me. I can't let them down. I won't let them hurt my friends!_ Suddenly, she felt relief surge over her.

"Tower diactivated"

-----------------------------

_Well, i hope you enjoyed chapter 3. quite a cliff hanger, huh?_

_it was long like some of you guys wanted._

_look out for chapter 4, its comin soon_

_spreading the love (spread it too)...XOXO_


	5. 4 A New Family

_hey i think this is the last chapter_

_don't worry there will be a sequal..._

_watch for it!_

_enjoy_

--------------------------------------**Chapter 5(4) A New Family**

Leah slowly opens her eyesto see 5 faces looking down on her. "W...where am I?" she stammers. Quickly, the tension on each face disappears.

Suddenly, she realized she was in her room lying on her bed. "How?..." "We carried you. How do you feel?" Odd answered first. Her hand went immediately to her head, it was pounding. "Ow. Does anybody have any Advil?" she asked the wide-eyed faces. "I do. I thought you might need it." Yumi said first, recovering from the drama of the day.

"Are you ok?" Odd asked. It was then that she realized that Odd was holding her hand in both of his. She smiled and sat up,"Yeah, I'm fine. So we did deactivate the tower, right?" "Yeah, but just bearily. If you hadn't come, I never would have made it to the tower." answered Aelita. "Anytime." Leah winked, "you guys are my friends. I was not going to let a super computer destroy my friends."

She jumped when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She fished the object out of her pocket and revealed an emerald green cell phone. "Oh, no." she said to herself. "Why? What is it?" "It's my mom." She hesitated, then explained to the questioned faces of her friends. "My mom only calls to tell me that a move isn't permanint. Her job involves alot of travel so we move like twice a year, that is on a good year."She sighs than stands up, "I guess I better answer it." She presses a button, puts the phone to her ear, then hesitates. "Um, hello?...hey mom... but...but mom!...listen for a second. I'm not leaving. Kadic is my home now. I don't want to leave...yes mom, we will. Bye." She pressed another button, then threw the cell up against the wall.

"Ok, what was that about?" Urich asked. She sighed again and said, "Oh, ya know, 'I'm sorry but you know my job involves alot of travel' Then she said we will talk about in when she's here next week." Odd gasped in horror,"When, if you move, when?" Tear streamed down her face, "About 2 months. But she did say we would talk about it. I just need to give her a good reason." She sat down on her bed again and closed her eyes. She needed to think. "Hey, I have a good reason." Odd says. "Actually Leah, you have five reasons." She opened her eyes, "What...what are they? Please tell me!" she begged, anything to give her an idea. "They are standing right in front of you." A fresh wave of tears hit her eyes. "We are not going to let you move" Odd says ploping down beside her on the bed. "You're family, we will do everything we can to keep you at Kadic." Aelita continues. "You are not leaving," Ulrich says. "atleast not without a fight" Yumi finishes for him. She stands and gives her friends each a hug, "You guys are the best!"

Leah's eyes flicker on her digital alarm clock: 8:30! "Oh no! Guys, its past curfew! You guys have to get to your rooms. If you get caught we're dead!" They each say good-bye, Leah giving her friends another hug. Aelita crawls underneath her blanket as Leah hold open the door. They walk out and give each a bright smile. Yumi, then Jeremie, then Ulrich. Odd stops at the door and whispers "Don't worry. I promise, I won't let you leave." He quickly kisses her on the ckeek then walks through the door. "Good night Odd." she replies after him. She crawls under her blanket and closes her eyes. A few moments pass, and Aelita sits up, "Leah, don't worry. We won't let you leave." Leah smile to herself then answers "Don't worry. I'm not."

-----------------------------------------

_hope you enjoyed it, my first fanfic_

_there will be a sequal, so look out for it_

_thx for all the reviews everyone!_


End file.
